La vida en rojo
by WarriorQueenFC
Summary: Pelirrojos sí, problemáticos también, talentosos ni se diga. Él: alto, apuesto e impulsivo. Ella: menuda, hermosa y difícil de resistir. Dos estrellas del ambiente estudiantil enfrentadas en un complicado y decisivo duelo. Ranma&Hanamichi. NO SLASH
1. De estrellas y estrellados

* * * * *

* * * *

lver

*

_**En alguna parte de Kanagawa, durante un típico día de primavera...**_

─¡Shohokku! ─el grito resonó por todo el gimnasio, provocando que varias gotas de sudor escurrieran por las cabezas de los miembros del equipo de básquetbol. La escena pareció congelarse por un momento, mientras el equipo al completo procesaba la nueva información.

─Dime que no es cierto lo que escucho ─suplicó Ryota Miyagi, deteniéndose a un salto de conseguir el primer punto sencillo de la práctica.

─Pues parece que sí lo es ─fue la respuesta de Mitsui, quien, sonriendo, optó por permanecer en donde estaba, rehusándose a mirar hacia el acceso principal. Él estaba ahí únicamente por ese día; dado que el profesor Anzai le había solicitado ser parte de la escuadra a la ofensiva para la primera práctica formal.

─¡Sakuragi-kun! ¡No puedo creerlo! ─exclamó Ayako, la manager principal, encaminándose a toda prisa hasta donde el pelirrojo se encontraba─. Pero si te esperábamos para dentro de dos semanas ¿Cómo es que has llegado tan pronto?

─Este... yo ─Sakuragi dudó por un momento y luego, tras dirigir una mirada de reconocimiento al nuevo equipo de básquetbol, avanzó hacia donde se encontraba Ryota─. Lo que pasa es que, con el inicio de la temporada de clasificación era obvio que iban a necesitar de un jugador talentoso como yo ─dijo, riendo como siempre─. ¿Qué hacen ahí holgazaneando? ─preguntó a ninguno en particular, mientras arrebataba de las manos de Ayako uno de los balones para entrenamiento de dribleo ─. Si seguimos así, no ganaremos el campeonato nacional este año.

Los ojos de Ayako parecieron de pronto dos canicas mientras su mandíbula se abría hasta casi destrabarse y, antes de que Hanamichi pudiera decir algo más, se descubrió atrapado por una tercia de desquiciados jugadores que le lanzaban golpes a diestra y siniestra. Gritos del tipo: "¡Ay Mitsuhito no me pegues! "¿A quién llamas holgazán?" "Pedazo de idiota" "¡Respeten a su futuro capitán!" "¡El capitán aquí soy yo!" se escucharon, todos a un tiempo.

─¿Qué pasa? ─preguntó el profesor Anzai, abordando a Ayako cuando esta se disponía a cerrar el acceso al gimnasio.

─Nada profesor Anzai─disimuló la manager, intentando componer la más natural de sus sonrisas─. Es sólo que los muchachos se han emocionado de ver aparecer a Sakuragi-kun ─explicó, cruzando los dedos para que el profesor decidiera seguir de largo hasta el club de Artes Marciales.

─Yo no ─dijo Rukawa con aire tremendamente aburrido mientras, mochila al hombro y despojado ya del traje deportivo, se colaba por debajo del brazo de la entrenadora, camino de las aulas. Su melena más rebelde que nunca y sus ojos a punto de cerrarse. Como siempre.

─Jo jo jo ─se rió el profesor Anzai, mientras cumplía el secreto deseo de Ayako y comenzaba a avanzar rumbo al siguiente club─. Entonces los veré después. Dile a Mitsui que, cuando la práctica termine, vaya a mi oficina porque necesito hablar con él.

─¡Claro profesor! ─Ayako prácticamente cerró la puerta en las narices del director de Shohoku en su prisa por evitar mayores problemas. El recuerdo de la amenaza de suspensión el ciclo escolar anterior aún estaba fresco en su memoria.

La entrenadora del equipo más problemático de toda la prefectura suspiró y luego giró con rapidez, dispuesta a terminar con el alboroto que aún continuaba en el fondo del gimnasio.

─¡Oigan ustedes! ─exclamó, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a la maraña de piernas y brazos que se movía ruidosamente sobre la duela. Al comprender que todos la ignoraban recurrió a su infalible técnica y repartió a cada quién uno de sus patentados golpes de abanico─. ¡Basta todos! ¡Quietos!

La orden surtió efecto porque fue acompañada por una segunda tanda de abanicazos y cinco pares de ojos furibundos parcialmente afectados por incipientes moretones, sin nada mejor que hacer, la miraron con resentimiento. Bueno, mejor dicho cuatro, porque el par restante le dedicó la mirada de adoración habitual para las cuatro de la tarde.

─¡A-Ayako! ─exclamó Miyagi, olvidándose por un momento del par de chichones que comenzaban a crecer en su cabeza.

─¡No me hables! ─amenazó la manager, aún blandiendo su arma especial─. Debería darte vergüenza que siendo el capitán seas incapaz de poner algo de orden.

─Pero Ayakito... ─esta vez la protesta vino de Hanamichi, y fue inmediatamente cortada de tajo con un tercer abanicazo. Hanamichi permaneció algo aturdido. Sin embargo, pese a la violencia del gesto, la entrenadora se las ingenió para, inmediatamente, componer una enorme sonrisa, misma que provocó que Miyagi esbozara una mueca de furia dirigida al recién llegado.

─¡Hanamichi Sakuragi! ¡Qué bueno que ya estás mejor! ─dijo Ayako animada, aún sonriendo, mientras daba de palmaditas al brazo del jugador pelirrojo─. ¡Es genial que hayas venido hoy porque tenemos nuestro primer partido de práctica!

─¿Verdad que si? ─Hanamichi olvidó los tres abanicazos en el mismo instante en que Ayako pronunció la palabra "genial".

─Sí, claro ─se escuchó la resentida voz de Miyagi─. Lástima que ya estamos completos.

─¿Qué? ─Hanamichi miró al resto del equipo y, sin inmutarse por lo que dijera Miyagi, comenzó a inspeccionar al resto de jugadores presentes; su expresión se volvió más intimidante que nunca al concentrar indefinidamente su atención en un chico de estatura mediana que lucía unos anteojos de armazón color blanco─. Bueno no importa, creo que este nuevo cuatro ojos puede dejarme su lugar ¿No es así nuevo cuatro ojos ?

─Este... yo ─el aludido miró a todas partes, en espera de alguna indicación silenciosa; sin embargo, todos evadieron su mirada; incluso la manager. Eso le indicó que había de atender la indicación del pelirrojo; eso y el hecho de que los ojos del desconocido empezaban a echar chispas, literalmente. Se sintió elevado del suelo por una fuerza que, descubrió, eran las manazas del pelirrojo tomándolo de la camiseta.

─¿Sakuragi? ─una tímida voz femenina surgió desde los vestidores. El pelirrojo olvidó todo: dejó caer a su última presa, normalizó las chispas de sus ojos y, en una fracción de segundo, consiguió dibujar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras pronunciaba, con voz atontada, el habitual nombre:

─Haruko...

Al saberse reconocida, la manager auxiliar del equipo correspondió a la sonrisa; sin percatarse de que por lo menos seis personas suspiraban aliviadas.

Una nueva temporada comenzaba en Shohoku.

* * * * *

* * * *

lver

*

_**Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Tokyo, concretamente en el barrio de Nerima...**_

─Pero Tachi... ─protestó el director de la preparatoria Furinkan─. Sabes bien que no puedo nombrarte entrenador titular del club de basquetbol así como así. Ni siquiera sabes cómo driblar.

─¡El comportamiento del entrenador actual es inaudito! ─protestó el Relámpago Azul─. Esos chicos necesitan mano dura, disciplina y constancia. La sociedad de la decencia me ha solicitado expresamente encauzar por el buen camino a esas almas perdidas. Si la inapropiada conducta del equipo se propaga entre el resto del alumnado, Furinkan estará en serios problemas.

─¡Aloha! ─entonó el director, a ritmo hawaiano, rasqueteando el ukulele con maestría. Tras él las hojas de las palmeras artificiales vibraron, revelando la presencia de un espía; sin embargo, ni director ni alumno se percataron de tan desagradable situación, pese a que un par de pies se revelaban camuflados como macetero.

─¿Y bien? ─preguntó el distinguido Relámpago Azul, con impaciencia mal disimulada. Sin embargo, poco consiguió, porque su interlocutor había comenzado ya una nueva versión de la obra de Lili'uokalani.

Transcurrieron más de dos minutos entre chillidos, y acordes de ukelele durante los cuales el azul del Relámpago de Furinkan aumentó varios grados en intensidad y la vibración de la palmera se convirtió en franco paroxismo, hasta que, por fin, el intérprete de música exótica que, para mala suerte también era la máxima autoridad en Furinkan, se dignó poner atención al asunto que había originado la reunión.

─Ya te lo dije, Tachi. No puedo hacer nada por ti, a menos que... ─el hombre permaneció en silencio, como considerando alguna posibilidad.

─¿Qué? ─inquirió el Relámpago Azul─. ¿Qué? ─volvió a repetir con más intensidad y visiblemente impaciente.

─Verás, no estoy en contra de la liga de la decencia...

─Sociedad de la decencia ─corrigió el joven en tono pedante.

─Tu propuesta es buena, Tachi ─aseguró el funcionario, obviando la interrupción─; pero justo en este momento tengo cosas más urgentes que solucionar.

─¿Es que acaso hay algo más importante que el buen nombre de esta preparatoria? ─vociferó el Relámpago Azul, visiblemente alterado, evidenciando que su paciencia se había agotado.

El director lo miró desde atrás de las gafas oscuras y luego de varios instantes el silencio entre ellos fue cortado por el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose y un bulto indudablemente humano ingresando por el recién abierto boquete.

─¡Chica del cabello de fuego! ─exclamó el Relámpago Azul, olvidando su anterior enfado, el asunto que lo tenía en esa oficina y hasta su propio nombre (su apellido jamás se le olvidaba), ante la emoción de ver a su diosa de la coleta─. ¿Te encuentras bien, amor mío? ─inquirió ansiosamente, mientras tomaba en sus brazos a una menuda pelirroja que tenía dos "x" en el lugar donde debería haber tenido los ojos.

─¡Ranma Saotome! ¡Te mataré ahora mismo! ─inesperadamente una de las palmeras cobró vida y se abalanzó sobre la doncella que yacía en brazos del Relámpago Azul. Sin embargo, no consiguió su objetivo, porque la chica en cuestión recobró la conciencia justo a tiempo para erguir con maestría una de sus extremidades inferiores y lo lanzó directo a la estratósfera.

─¡Rayos! ¿Dónde estoy? ─se preguntó, evidentemente confundida, la pelirroja.

─¡Oh sí! ─exclamó en ese momento el director, acercándose a la pelirroja para examinarla de cerca─. ¡Oh, sí! ─exclamó de nuevo, más emocionado que antes, ignorando la mirada de extrañeza que tanto el Relámpago Azul como la propia pelirroja le dedicaban. Sin molestarse en dar explicaciones alargó la mano para tomar uno de los brazos de la joven y luego procedió a hacer lo mismo con una de sus piernas; cuando sus morenos dedos extendieron los labios femeninos para hacer una revisión de la dentadura, Ranma reaccionó:

─¡Oiga!

─¡Oh, sí! ─volvió a exclamar el director, girando intempestivamente para dirigirse hasta su escritorio, del cual extrajo una cámara instantánea y una forma, del tamaño de una credencial, impresa en cartulina─. ¡Sonríe preciosa! ─solicitó dibujando una sonrisa excepcionalmente feliz que, por supuesto, la pelirroja no correspondió. No obstante, la cámara fue accionada y pronto escupió una placa fotográfica que reflejaba a una sorprendida Ranma por triplicado.

La sorpresa continuó ejerciendo de aliada del funcionario de más rango en Furinkan, porque el tiempo en que Ranma y el Relámpago Azul permanecieron inmóviles fue suficiente para que las fotos fueran debidamente recortadas y una de ellas adherida a la forma de cartulina con pegamento líquido.

Mientras tarareaba una tonada propia del caribe, el director regresó hasta donde se encontraban, aún sin moverse, la pelirroja y el Relámpago Azul y, sin mayor ceremonia, ensartó en el cuello de la muchacha una credencial.

Ranma parpadeó, volvió a parpadear y, por fin, consiguió enfocar la cartulina lo suficiente para leer lo más importante de su contenido: Preparatoria Furinkan. Club de basquetbol. ENTRENADORA

─Espero excelentes resultados para esta temporada o de lo contrario pueden contar con repetir el curso. Buenas tardes. ¡Chaus!

Ranma enmudeció, literalmente; aunque, como siempre, encontró una forma más efectiva de demostrar su sentir; una que incluía flexionar sus extremidades y utilizar la habilidad eficientemente desarrollada durante los últimos años de su corta vida. En ocasiones, el destino no dejaba elección.

─¡Chica del cabello de fueegooooooo! ─mientras su requiebro de amor se volvía prácticamente inaudible, el Relámpago Azul emprendió su tercer vuelo del día, cortesía de Aerolíneas "Cabello de fuego".

Nada fuera de lo normal en Furinkan.


	2. Notas

**¡Atención!****:** Para que todo esté más claro y que no tengan que buscar infructuosamente un nuevo capítulo, les comunico que, el anuncio para las actualizaciones aparece en mi Profile: _Fecha_ de actualización y _Nombre_ del fic que actualizaré. Sólo tienen que dar click en mi Nickname y podrán verlo. Gracias por su apoyo y comprensión.

Un favor extra-especial:** _si desean que la respuesta a sus reviews llegue más rápido, registren su e-mail. _**Porque los reviews sin firmar sólo puedo responderlos hasta que publique un nuevo capítulo.

**Presentación**

¡Hola RanmaFans!

¡Hola SDFans!

He aquí mi primer intento de Crossover con estas dos series que me fascinan. Espero que funcione. Lo único que intento es divertirme (y divertirlos) con el montón de locuras sin sentido que se me ocurran a la velocidad de la luz (bueno, no tan rápido, lo reconozco).

Fiel a mi nueva línea con este en particular puedo presumir de cero edición: escasa revisión de estilo y creación sobre la marcha. Adiós a la pesadilla de las revisiones interminables y bienvenida la creatividad de golpe y porrazo. XD Ojalá pase la prueba de la incoherencia jajaja.

A decir verdad es uno de mis intentos por rescatar la esencia original que tanto me cautivó de estas dos series y empezar a sentirme cómoda con los personajes. =P

**IMPORTANTE:** No Slash, No pairing. ¡Sorry guys! ¡Only insanity!. En resumen: ¡Basta de romance y drama! ¡Bienvenidas tonterías y diversión!

No sé absolutamente nada sobre básquetbol (sólo lo que vi de Slam Dunk); así que espero no equivocarme demasiado.

Jitomatazos, Happodaikarin y Frentazos de Sakuragi a la casilla correspondiente. ¡Grax por leer!

**NOTAS POR CAPÍTULO**

Ninguna por el momento.


End file.
